In the current scenario, an electronic device supports numerous applications on various hardware configurations. Usage of these applications requires configuring and connecting the hardware components as required for performing any activity. Additionally, applications supported on the electronic device is arranged and depicted on a graphical user interface in different ways. These applications can be accessed by using various keystrokes, combination of keystrokes, gestures and so on.
In one of the existing method, navigation to different applications requires various keystrokes and clicks to be performed on the user interface of the electronic device. Further, usage of these keystrokes and clicks are specific to handheld devices. This limits the scope of navigation to different applications on the electronic device.
In another existing method, detecting and monitoring application status requires various hardware setups. Specific logic configuration and circuits are to be used for using the applications supported on the hardware. Since logic configuration and circuits of hardware is a time-consuming and cumbersome activity for the user, accessing applications on such device gets complicated.
In another existing method, the available applications and the active applications on the electronic device are arranged according to a hierarchy, and the hierarchy is determined by considering one of the following factor related to the application: frequency of use of the application, alphabetical order of the application, most recent use of the application, user-defined preference of the application, active state of the application, and a predictive model of the application. As determining the hierarchy of applications involves complex procedure and requires various steps, there is a need to provide an easier and faster method to access applications available on the device.
In another existing method, a transient user interface is used to select the application on a device. Based on the user's selection, the transient user interface is converted into a persistent user interface. The transient user interface supports the transient state for applications until the user sends a selection request to the application. This imposes a limit on the duration of the transient state and the transient user interface used for accessing the application.